


How do I Turn Off my Thoughts?

by QueerBeeNamedLee



Series: Togami watches Ishimaru Sleep and Does Some Thinking [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (help how DO I TAG), Byakuya is Ultimate Tsundere, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Get some rest tall child, I guess???, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly OOC, Togami Byakuya-Centric, but nothing actually shows Kiyotaka’s thoughts, so like-, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBeeNamedLee/pseuds/QueerBeeNamedLee
Summary: Byakuya can’t sleep because of the boy that’s currently sleeping on him.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya
Series: Togami watches Ishimaru Sleep and Does Some Thinking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	How do I Turn Off my Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if these two even have a ship name that isn’t “Ishimaru/Togami” but if they don’t I’m petitioning for “Byakutaka”.

Kiyotaka had fallen asleep quite a while ago, but Byakuya was still wide awake. His thoughts were racing, as the other boy had fallen asleep in a position that was basically cuddling. 

It wasn’t as if Byakuya was attracted to the boy; his feelings towards him were completely platonic. But almost anyone was bound to be at least a little put off by this much contact.

He thought back on how he had ended up in this predicament - it was a little funny, really. Kiyotaka has caught on to his… less than ideal sleeping habits and had demanded that he go to sleep early that night. He had insisted on accompanying Byakuya, simply to make sure he actually got some shuteye.

It was all a little hypocritical, as Togami had actually overheard several frustrated and concerned rants from Oowada about the hall monitor’s own unhealthy habits; his sleep schedule was only one of the topics brought up. ~~It was a little concerning.~~

The only reason he had even agreed to such an endeavor (aside from the fact that he wasn’t really given much of a choice) was to spare himself as much embarrassment as possible. The prefect had confronted him during the day, in the middle of the hallway. ~~It had to be tiring to care so much.~~

Byakuya suppressed a sigh, then looked down at the sleeping Ishimaru in his arms. He looked so ~~cute~~ peaceful in his sleep. His face was relaxed (or as relaxed as it could look), and his eyebrows weren’t as tensely knitted together as they were when he was awake. 

The only downside was that ~~he couldn’t see those beautiful eyes~~ his movement was severely restricted with the position they were in. He really didn’t want to fall asleep like this, but it wasn’t as if he really had a choice. Besides, it wasn’t likely that Kiyotaka would randomly decide to tell anyone about this.

Then, an image popped into Byakuya’s mind. A horrible, very plausible image. If one of their classmates noticed the pair leaving together from the same direction, knowing most of them, it was likely they would ask as to why that was. ~~Sweet, innocent~~ Oblivious Kiyotaka would likely say they “slept together”, unaware of the implications of the phrase. 

His face went red with premature embarrassment. Whatever. It wasn’t likely that would happen. Besides, his eyes were finally starting to droop closed. He would deal with that ~~and his feelings~~ later. Seriously, what was up with his brain today...

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. I’ve been planning on writing for this fandom for a while now, but I was in one of those phases where I could think of ideas but not how to execute them. Didn’t think the first thing I actually managed to finish would involve this ship.


End file.
